


The Smallest Cogs are Still Necessary

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [226]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With few exceptions, he was nothing more than a pedestrian psychopathic serial killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smallest Cogs are Still Necessary

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 12 August 2016  
> Word Count: 227  
> Prompt: 24. "Tell me a secret."  
> Summary: With few exceptions, he was nothing more than a pedestrian psychopathic serial killer.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene, nebulously set between episodes 01x08 "Here Is Wisdom" and 01x09 "The Devil You Know." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: First things first, the bemusement that overtook me upon writing the following sentence was great: "With few exceptions, he was nothing more than a pedestrian psychopathic serial killer." It's not the usual thing I tend to write, so… That said, I was _really_ happy to be dipping back into writing for canon Ann. I hadn't realized how much I'd missed her until I rewatched episode 01x07 "Abattoir" the other night, and then this happened.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

She stands over his body, staring down at the mutilated remains of the man responsible for more deaths than she ever expected him to get away with. With few exceptions, he was nothing more than a pedestrian psychopathic serial killer. She has used far more inventive ways of torturing and killing people. But she also has the upper hand in that she doesn't get her own hands dirty.

He looks almost peaceful on the sterile metal table. The blood is long since washed away, but the wounds still gape widely to offer a fresh look into the inner workings of a man who tried and failed to rise above his place in the grand scheme of things. Too bad he couldn't have accepted his lot in life as she has. Then again, few people are willing to admit that they are anything less than _The Next Best Thing™_ that only needs to be discovered. Why settle for what you're meant for when you can dream about surpassing your station?

She leans in close to murmur in an unhearing ear, "You were nothing and your death doesn't elevate you above that. You were never going to get what you wanted from him. You should have just taken the hint when he let you burn. You've made no advances toward enlightenment for anyone, even yourself. Enjoy eternity in hell."


End file.
